Cold
by xKtynx
Summary: No summary, prologue inside. Enjoy. :)
1. Default Chapter

Everything and everyone in the world, at one moment in their life feels cold. Fifty percent of the time, someone will enjoy it, and fifty percent of the time someone won't. At precisely midnight, on the eve of September the first, Hermione Granger experienced cold, and all the Gods above knew that she hated it and liked it, fifty fifty. This is where it begins.

**A/N:** That was the prologue. I hope you like it. This is going to be a lot different from the other FF I'm writing, Dramione. Continue…

**Disclaimer:** I, Kaitlyn Childs, do not own Harry Potter. The end.

**Cold **

**By: xKtynx**

Hermione Granger woke up with a start, fingering the silver chain around her neck. Every since her Aunt Melinda had presented it to her at her pre-birthday party, it had served as some sort of comfort. Every time she was feeling nervous, uncomfortable, or scared, she touched the necklace, and everything seemed to lessen its power. The chain was beautiful, along with the silver pendant that hung off of it. It was a snake with emerald stones serving as the eyes. At first she had been slightly reluctant to wear it, it was, after all, the Slytherin symbol, but her Aunt's watchful eyes on her as she examined it for the first time, told her that she would wear it no matter what. But as she ran her thumb along the smooth belly of the charm, she realized that she had no idea what had woken her. She thought back to the instant she had awoken, and remembered feeling pleasured, yet uncomfortable. She frowned and turned on her bedside lamp, illuminating her wall clock.

It read 12:02 a.m., which meant it was somewhere around midnight when she had woken up.

Stretching slightly she slid out of bed and walked across her bedroom to her closet. Sliding the door open, she pulled out her fluffy white robe and slipped into it. It instantly warmed her chilly arms, and feebly pushed her comfort level up one tiny notch. She smiled and slid back into bed, and flipped off her light. By 12:08 a.m., she had quickly slipped back into her deep slumber.

-

At 8:32 a.m. Hermione's alarm clock started blasting classical music. Though at any other time she would have relaxed to the sound of violins and a single piano, she was too tired to even comprehend where she was. She stumbled out of bed and steadied herself, rubbing her eyes.

When she had scrubbed all the sleep out of her eyes, she yawned and slid off her robe and trudged out into the hall and into the bathroom.

She stretched fully and shivered. This wasn't her idea of the first day of her seventh year; she had imagined herself fully awake and thriving. Obviously she wasn't.

Turning on the shower as hot as she could stand, she started thinking about her new found position as Head Girl. She had received the letter confirming it just last week. She smiled and slipped into the shower.

-

When she was finished getting ready, she pulled on her favorite most warn in denim jeans and a new red t-shirt. She then pulled on her favorite black petty coat and she was on her way downstairs.

As she walked into the kitchen, her mother wrapped her in a huge bear hug. Hermione smiled, she couldn't imagine life without her parents.

"Good morning, mum." She said, hugging her back tightly.

Eventually releasing herself from the hug, she sat down at the table across from her father. He looked at her over the morning paper and smiled warmly at her.

"Morning Hermione, today's your big day! How are you feeling?" He asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

Hermione smiled at him and poured herself some orange juice and took a bite of her bagel.

"I'm feeling fine, a little tired. Last night I had a little trouble sleeping." She took a drink of her orange juice and then quickly finished her bagel.

"Ah…" Her father said distractedly, flipping over to the news in the paper.

Hermione turned to her mother. "So, which one of you're taking me to the Platform this morning?" she asked. After her first year, her ride to Platform 9 ¾ alternated yearly.

Her mother turned away from the stove and took her seat next to her. She took her time setting her plate down and sighed.

"Hermione dear, promise me that you won't get mad, but neither of us are taking you this year. I know that it _is_ your last year, but your father and I have been summoned to an urgent meeting that we can't miss. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

Although she was thoroughly disappointed, Hermione wasn't going to let one little mistake ruin her seventh year. She put on a smile.

"Don't worry, no problem… Um, how _am_ I getting to the Platform, then?"

With that her mother smiled and her dad returned to the paper, everything was ok again.

"Would you mind taking a cab, honey? And I promise you, we tried desperately to reschedule the meeting, but it just wasn't caving. I'm sorry." Her mother repeated.

"Sure, a cab would be fine." Hermione answered, standing up from the table. She was about to walk into the living room to squeeze in some time with the telly before returning to Hogwarts, when her mum called her back over to the table. Her dad took over.

"Ok, now… Let's see, now that this is erm, well settled, we really need to be off." He paused and looked up at her pleadingly.

Not trusting herself to actually speak properly, she nodded and said, "Ok," and trudged up the stairs.

She entered her room and cuddled up in her bed, starting to re-read Hogwarts: A History.

Several minutes later she heard her parents pull out of the garage, and take off down the street.

-

At 10:45 a.m. Hermione's emergency alarm clock went off, signaling that she needed to call a cab for a ride to Platform 9 ¾.

She climbed out of bed and went downstairs to fetch the phone. She quickly called the cab company and they said that they would arrive in approximately seven minutes.

After hanging up the phone, she hurried upstairs to shrink her trunk, and gather Crookshanks into his "dreaded" carrier cage, and to freshen up slightly.

It took five minutes to stuff Crookshanks into his cage, and by the time everything was together the cab was honking from the curb. She rushed downstairs and hurriedly locked the front door.

She walked past the cab driver and stuffed Crookshank's cage into the cab, and slid in next to him.

As the cab driver got into the front of the cab and started the engine, Hermione put a hand up to her neck and froze. The necklace wasn't there.

She gasped and yelled at the driver. "STOP! I've forgotten something!" She shouted at him.

He smacked down on the steering wheel and turned to look at her. "Hurry up, or I'm leaving!"

She was momentarily tempted to say, "Go ahead!" but she couldn't bear missing the train, so she just nodded and got out of the car.

After she had opened the front door she ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. She quickly scanned the sink's counter. She was _immensely_ relieved when she spotted it sitting on a washrag. She slipped it around her neck and smiled.

She glanced at her watch and ran back down the stairs, and then re-locked the door.

As she shut the door to the cab, the driver didn't even have to be told to drive.

-

**A/N:** Read and review! Thanks! Last updated: January 25, 2005


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Thanks SO much for the reviews! Keep reviewing and I'll update faster;)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter isn't mine. Happy now?

**Cold By: **

**xKtynx**

The cab driver pulled up to the curb at 10:55 a.m. and once again Hermione ignored his attempts at un-loading her luggage.

By 10:58 she was through the barrier and hurrying onto the train. She knocked a terrified first year out of her way as she rushed to the Head's compartment. She would NOT be late.

As she slipped into the compartment, she found it to be empty. At least no one would be there to witness her flustered expression.

Settling into her bench and lifting her book up closely around her face, she let herself fall into the silence… Although she slowly realized that the compartment wasn't completely silent.

Hermione set her book down on the floor and sat up, her ears open for any noises. She was about to give up when she heard a muffled noise from the luggage closet. She stealthily crept over to the closet and pressed her ear up to the door. She grimaced as she heard the muffled sounds.

"_Oh Draco, don't stop! OH! Keep going! AH! AH!"_

In horror, Hermione pulled her head away from the door. Assuming that the other person in the closet was a female, she unwillingly took in the information that Draco was the new Head Boy.

She felt her way over to the door and opened it, and shut it loudly. She quickly sat down, slipping an innocent expression into place. She was surprised at how easy it came upon her, and how guilt free she felt.

Noticing that the passionate noises had ceased, Hermione grinned and pulled the book up around her face again, waiting for the couple to emerge.

Several seconds later, a flushed Pansy Parkinson, quickly followed by an equally flushed Draco Malfoy, emerged from the closet.

Draco quickly covered his real emotions and replaced his slightly shocked face with an easy smirk.

"So Granger, you've finally decided to arrive. It's a pity you didn't arrive earlier, you could've… joined in on the fun." He gestured lazily to the now abandoned closet. Pansy licked her lips and slid her arms around Draco's chest. Hermione turned away from the couple and paid all her attention to her book.

Draco just shrugged and sat down, pulling Pansy down with him.

Pansy Parkinson was the most well-known and gorgeous girl of Hogwarts. She also happened to be the biggest whore of Hogwarts. She gave herself to ANY remotely good-looking male, and EVERYONE knew it.

Shuddering, Hermione focused on her book intently, trying to block out Pansy's disturbing giggles.

A moment or two later Pansy disentangled herself from Draco and kissed him lightly on the cheek, and slid out of the compartment. Draco redirected his attention to Hermione, just staring.

Feeling his gaze drift over her lazily, Hermione looked up at him and caught him staring. She narrowed her eyes at his comfortable smirk.

"What are you staring at, Malfoy?" She snapped, locking her gaze with his.

His smirk turned into a determined grin. "Do I really need to answer you, Granger? I think it's pretty obvious."

Hermione only narrowed her eyes further. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Malfoy. Just don't get any ideas of _"trying"_ anything." She turned back to her book and flipped a page. Draco just continued to stare at her.

She really had no idea what he was staring at. Hermione was a bushy haired bookworm. She didn't wear makeup, she ALWAYS had flushed cheeks and she hated her eyes. In her opinion, her eyes were an ugly brown color, and her long fluttering eyelashes didn't make her think of ANYTHING pretty. She _did_ have a desirable figure, but she carefully covered it with the clothes she wore. She didn't think like a man, and she didn't realize that she really was beautiful. Again she wondered, was he mad? Malfoy could have any girl at any place, but he was staring at her.

Pushing all thoughts of Malfoy "wanting" her, she shifted on her bench, not noticing that her robes pushed up a tad, revealing her pale calf.

Malfoy leaned back on his bench, his eyes running up from ankle to her thigh. He grinned.

"Nice knickers, Mudblood." Malfoy said, knowing that her knickers weren't showing at all. He laughed slightly at her reaction.

She jumped up, dropping her book and straightening her robes repeatedly. Realizing that her private garments weren't visible, she calmed down and sank back down onto the bench. As she retrieved her book, Draco grabbed her arm, snaking it around her waist, making her drop her book again and run out of the compartment.

Draco, finally alone, sat back down again. He smirked and turned over her book, reading the title. "Running with the Dark Side." His smirk widened.

"So… Innocent little Granger isn't as innocent as she lets on…"

-

Hermione fled through the train hall, cursing Draco silently. She looked into every compartment that she passed, looking for Harry and Ron.

Upon reaching the end of the train, she sighed in relief. There sat Harry and Ron and… Her eyes widened.

Draped comfortably across Harry and Ron's lap, sat Pansy Parkinson.

In a rage Hermione stomped into the compartment.

"What in the world are you doing with her!" She screeched.

Hearing Hermione's outburst, all three of them turned to look at her. Terrified, Ron dropped the strand of blonde hair he was previously stroking.

"Uh uh, we erm, thought you were in the Head's compartment…" Ron muttered.

Harry pushed Pansy off of him. "What were you doing on me! You know that I don't like you like that!" He shouted, blushing and trying to convince Hermione to believe him.

Pansy stood up and walked up to Hermione, making sure they were nose to nose.

"These two have told me all about you, Granger. About how you're always harping at them, pushing them into doing things that you think is 'right.' But guess what, Granger. They're sick of you. They don't want you in their group of friends, and they were planning to break all this to you tonight at the feast, but I decided that that would cause too much of a scene, and that's why I'm telling you now. Isn't that right, boys?"

Looking down at their laps, both red in the face, they nodded. Hermione gasped and backed away slowly. But before leaving the compartment, she said one last thing.

"It was nice knowing you, Weasley, Potter." And with that, she slammed the compartment door shut.


End file.
